


heatshock

by Munks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munks/pseuds/Munks
Summary: “Kneel.” Sasuke says.





	heatshock

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im way too drunk to deal w this rn

Naruto presses her chest to Sasuke’s back. Noses along her hairline and presses her lips to where the sweat has gathered on Sasuke’s nape. 

She breathes deep, exhales desire.

Here, like this, the heat between them is overwhelming. Consuming. Alarming, really. As if Naruto had been expecting Sasuke’s body to be as cold as her demeanour. Instead the warmth between them is burning her up—enough to make Naruto lightheaded and feverish. This is what she’s wanted. Always wanted. Just needed to be close to Sasuke, have her in reach. If the angle allowed it, Naruto would have already been fingering herself open. Dipped her hand between her thighs and pushed in one, two, maybe three fingers into her aching cunt. See how many she could fit—how many _Sasuke_ could fit.

Sasuke sighs. Tilts her head forward ever so slightly and Naruto uses the opportunity to lick a stripe from the base of her neck up along the ridges the poor from her spine. Naruto closes her eyes, indulges for a moment. She drags her lips over the tight muscle coiled underneath Sasuke’s skin, traces along the taut stretch between neck and shoulder. She licks, nips. Drags her teeth and tongue anywhere they can reach.

“What are you, a dog?” Sasuke says, deadpan but with an unmistakable undercurrent of annoyance. Naruto growls, as if to prove Sasuke’s point, and bites down on the meat of her shoulder. Her chakra flares, a spark of red heat that elongates Naruto’s canine teeth into four sharp points. They sink down, down, pierce the flesh. Four even points digging deep into meat. 

Sasuke grits her teeth ; reaches back and tangles a hand in Naruto’s short hair. She pulls, _hard_ , and Naruto’s head jerks back from the force. Break-neck. Whiplash.

Naruto grunts. On Sasuke’s shoulder there are four even puncture wounds, lined with the imprint of Naruto’s other teeth. Red and swollen—skin broken and pearled with blood. Sasuke, after a moment, eases her grip on Naruto’s hair and Naruto leans forward. She traces the wounds, tongues the holes and laves the red pooling in the dips. She sucks and kisses and licks along the curve of Sasuke’s skin, heady and overwhelmed by the scent, the smell, the _taste_. God, the taste. Her cunt aches and she shifts her hips up, trying to gain some sort of friction.

Sasuke’s hand tightens and jerks Naruto’s head again. A warning, perhaps. A reaction. Naruto loses some blonde strands to her grip. 

Sasuke pulls again. Naruto groans, mostly from pain, but a small sliver of pleasure slips in with it. Her free hand snakes forward, touches Sasuke’s hip through the layers of her clothes. Up along the purple obi, tight around Sasuke’s waist, the sharp expanse of Sasuke’s ribs. She can feel the deep and steady inhale, exhale, of Sasuke’s diaphragm. The way her chest expands like a pair of parentheses.

From this angle, Naruto can see straight down the opening of Sasuke’s yukata; the slope of Sasuke’s breasts and the smallest sliver of a pink areola peeking from behind the white fabric. 

Naruto swallows. 

She weaves her other hand to the front, tracing along Sasuke’s jaw, down to her collarbone. Marvels as the warmth of Sasuke’s skin. Naruto spreads her fingers, calluses catching and scratching and touching as much as she possibly can.

Her hand dips lower, cups the gentle slope of Sasuke’s breast through the flimsy white fabric of her split open shirt. 

A small, petulant, part of Naruto is pleased that Sasuke’s breasts are smaller than hers. Feels good to score a point against Sasuke who, up until this point, remains relatively silent and unperturbed compared Naruto’s growing frenzy. 

Naruto’s arm wraps more tightly around Sasuke’s ribs and pulls her closer, pressing their bodies together until there is no space between them. Nothing but the heat of their body’s, vibrating, building. The gradual crescendo. 

Naruto’s other hand squeezes Sasuke’s breast, thumbs the outline and presses her fingertips into the flesh. Pinches a nipple between thumb and forefinger before letting go. Sasuke sighs. 

Naruto pulls her hand back. Noses the sweat pooling along Sasuke’s skin and runs a tongue along it, just for a taste. She licks the curve of Sasuke’s nape, along the short, black hairs at the base of Sasuke’s skull; rewets the skin where its dried stiff from old saliva. Sasuke clicks her tongue but Naruto doesn’t care. She sucks a bruise, black and prominent and high on the back of Sasuke’s neck. 

Naruto exhales. Her fingertips once again disappear beneath the yukata and the sight alone is enough to heat Naruto to her core. Hot and filmy and slick between her thighs. 

She spreads her fingers, exhales against Sasuke’s neck, and squeezes. She follows the curve of Sasuke’s breast, relishing in the softness, the weight of it. Closes two fingers around Sasuke’s nipple and tugs a little before letting go. Sasuke shifts and Naruto does it again, and again. Pulling Sasuke’s pebbled nipple until the flesh grows hot and sore, sensitive to the touch. She moves to kneading Sasuke’s tender breast for a moment, self-indulgent and delighted by the feeling, before pinching Sasuke’s nipple again. Twisting just to feel her shudder.

Sasuke hisses and Naruto feels satisfaction curl, deep and content in the base of her gut. She smirks against Sasuke’s skin and presses a brief kiss before sinking her teeth in. She knicks her fingernail against the swollen nub if Sasuke’s nipple and Sasuke jolts. 

“‘Gonna fuck you.” Naruto decides, breathing against Sasuke. Feeling her close. She squeezes Sasuke’s breast, presses her fingertips until the flesh raises up around them. “‘Gonna make you moan. ‘Gonna make you come against my fingers, my tongue. Fuck.” The arm wrapped around Sasuke’s abdomen unwinds and slips lower, along the purple fabric tied around her waist, lower, Naruto’s hand cups Sasuke through her pants. She rubs, grinding her palm into the heat there. 

Naruto’s other hand reaches over to grope Sasuke’s untouched breast. Sasuke tilts her head back, rests it against Naruto’s shoulder. Her eyes, sharp as black glass, look at Naruto. Cut right through her. A strange buzz runs up Naruto’s spine. 

“Bold words for someone who’s been drooling and panting like a dog all night.” Sasuke says, smooth and low, words rolling off her tongue with just the slightest hint of breathiness. 

Naruto glares. “Shut up.” She pinches Sasuke’s nipple in retaliation, lifts her other hand up from the dip of Sasuke’s crotch and squeezes Sasuke’s breasts together. They aren’t big enough to produce much cleavage and that, again, delights Naruto’s misplaced competitiveness. 

She rolls Sasuke’s nipples between both fingers. Squeezes her breasts together again and presses her fingers deep. The skin is hot and swollen and it surely must be painful by now but Sasuke hasn’t told her to stop and Naruto doesn’t plan to.

It’s playful. Indulgent. Naruto knows this and does not relent. Sasuke’s head is still lolled back on Naruto’s shoulder and she presses her face to Naruto’s hairline, eyes closed.

At a particularly harsh tug of Naruto’s hands, Sasuke’s eyes slip open and her eyebrows knit into a scowl. Naruto does it again, pinching and pulling, runs a tongue along Sasuke’s skin, and suddenly Sasuke’s body seizes and flickers out of sight. No warning, no alarm. just a sudden absence of space. An emptiness where a body should be.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke suddenly reappears, facing her. She shoves her back, _hard_. Naruto stumbles, her back collides with the wall and Sasuke unrelentingly pins her in place with a single hand pressing against her shoulder. 

“If you’re going to act like a dog,” Sasuke says, voice low, dangerous. Eyes half-lidded. “Then I’ll treat you like one.” 

Naruto swallows, cheeks flush. She feels hot. Burning. Angry. Her eyebrows furrow and she tests the strength of Sasuke’s hold. Pushes forward and peels an inch of her back off the stone wall. Sasuke slams her back with enough force to knock to breath out of Naruto’s lungs. A not-so-gentle reminder of the unbridled strength sasuke posesses. 

“Kneel.” Sasuke says. Short and to the point. One breast, red and patchy and swollen to the touch, peeks out from the dip of her white yukata. 

Naruto glares at her, tilts her head up in defiance and bares her teeth. Sasuke’s hand moves from Naruto’s shoulder and tangles in her hair; wrenches her head back and exposes the column of Naruto’s throat.

“I said _kneel._ ” Sasuke hisses and Naruto’s legs bend. Her knees hit the floor, hard and uncomfortable, and Sasuke steps forward, keeping Naruto’s head jerked back, forcing her to stare up. Their eyes connect and Naruto’s chakra flares again, red and hot. Her eyes glow, unnatural, dangerous, pupils thinning into narrowed black slits.

“Good.” Sasuke says. It sounds much more like a sneer than a praise. Naruto bares her teeth again but Sasuke jerks her head, forceful, pulls out strands of blonde hair from their roots from the action lone. She pulls and Naruto falls forward, gripping Sasuke’s thighs to steady herself. She looks up at Sasuke and Sasuke looks down, impatient. Irritated. Maybe a little smug. Naruto scowles but gets the message—she doesn’t need to be told twice. 

She dips her head underneath the draping tied around Sasuke’s waist, runs her hands up along the seams of Sasuke’s thighs and rips her black pants down so hard the fabric tears in protest. Naruto’s nails trail after it, leaving bright red welts in their wake. Sasuke clicks her tongue in annoyance but Naruto can’t help but smirk when Sasuke shifts and widens her stance, regardless.

Naruto presses close. Kisses a trail from the base of Sasuke’s knee up to her thighs, feeling the hard planes of her muscles. Runs a tongue around the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, kisses there too and then moves up, up, close to Sasuke’s cunt but not quite. 

Naruto bites down and Sasuke jerks. The skin splits between Naruto’s teeth, blood welling from the wound. Sasuke pulls her hair harshly as a warning and Naruto snickers, laving her tongue over the perfectly round pinpricks of blood. Sucks a bruise right above that.

From down here, Sasuke smells intoxicating. Bold and heady and so undeniably _her_ —Naruto would probably feel embarrassed by how wet it makes her cunt if it was any other circumstance, but not now. Not when it’s Sasuke. She tilts her head up, presses her nose right into the damp, black hairs of Sasuke’s core and closes her eyes. Breathes deep. The overwhelming scent of musk makes the muscles in Naruto’s own thighs clench. She breathes in again, deeper, feels her mouth water, presses in closer.

“Freak.” Sasuke says from somewhere up above, tilting her hips forward ever so slightly. Naruto licks a line along the crease between Sasuke’s cunt and thigh, tasting the skin, the sweat. Black pubic hairs catch on her tongue and part of her thinks that she should find this gross, but the other part of her can’t be bothered to care. This is Sasuke _. Her_ Sasuke. Her one and only.

Naruto opens her mouth and runs her tongue between the hot, wet slit of Sasuke’s cunt. Her hands run up the back of Sasuke’s thighs, gropes her ass, pulls her pelvis forward. Sasuke’s hands clench in her hair. In her heightened state—of arousal, of anger, of worship, of possessiveness, of—her nails are too long for her to use her fingers. They’ve sharpened to dangerous points with the Kyuubi’s chakra so she’s left with just her mouth and opens it wide to swipe a broad tongue over the creases and folds of Sasuke’s wet cunt.

Saliva pools in her mouth and Naruto swallows it along with come leaking from Sasuke, down her chin, the column of her throat. Naruto runs a flat tongue along Sasuke’s labia, applying pressure. Broad stroke. She swirls her tongue under Sasuke’s clitoral hood, around her clit, feels the muscles in Sasuke’s thighs clench as Sasuke pushes her hips forward in a silent command for _more_. 

Naruto continues to drag her hands up and down Sasuke’s legs, occasionally scratches her nails without remorse along the sensitive skin of Sasuke’s inner thighs. Tiny dots of blood begin to peek from the welts she leaves behind. Naruto feels the muscles contract, feels Sasuke clench where Naruto’s tongue is shoved up her cunt. The skin of Sasuke’s thighs is red and patchy and hot to the touch, and Sasuke’s little gasp when Naruto drags her nails down again where the skin has already cracked open goes straight to her head. 

The grip on Naruto’s hair tightens. Sasuke presses her hips forward, holding Naruto’s head in place. More blonde strands pull loose and Naruto finds it harder to breathe as Sasuke begins to rock her hips, fucking herself against Naruto’s tongue. Naruto swallows and pants and closes her eyes, wishing, not for the first time, she could finger her own cunt and relieve the ache building between her thighs. 

Instead she trails a hand down along Sasuke’s legs, smudging the wet blood from all the scratching. Then up, to where she had bit Sasuke’s thigh earlier. She thumbs the raised welts there and presses down into the soft and tender tissue. A noise, not quite a gasp, rumbles from somewhere deep inside of Sasuke’s chest. Naruto can imagine her now, skin flushed, ears red, eyes half lidded and mouth slipped open as she tries to steady her breathing. 

Sasuke jerks Naruto’s head again, still fucking herself on Naruto’s tongue. Naruto’s scalp aches and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to ignore the soreness in her jaw. Sasuke exhales, low and heavy, and jerks against Naruto’s mouth once, twice, before coming all over her face. Her taste, her smell—they overwhelm Naruto and for a brief moment she feels dizzy, like it’s all gone to her head. She’s hardwired, body electric.

The air in the room slows to a pause. Sasuke is panting and so is Naruto, feeling a little weightless. And then Sasuke pulls Naruto up on to her feet and for one startling moment, Naruto expects— _hopes_ —that Sasuke is going to kiss her. Sasuke, of course, does no such thing. She pushes Naruto against the wall, pins here there with a forearm as immovable as an iron bar. Naruto doesn’t even protest, dizzy from arousal or maybe lack of air. 

Instead she just stares at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes. Studies her with an almost dreamy expression, feeling out of body. The molten flush on Sasuke’s skin, the two brown moles underneath the dip of Sasuke’s eyes. Her lips are puffy and red, as if she’s been biting them, and her hair sticks to the sweat on her forehead. Sasuke’s eyelashes fan out against her cheeks, straight and black and beautiful and Naruto thinks _kiss me, please kiss me, kiss me—_

Sasuke leans close. Naruto’s breath hitches. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wonders if Sasuke can smell herself on Naruto’s lips. 

The Kyuubi’s chakra had died down while Naruto was lost between Sasuke’s thighs but now it flares back up, brilliant and red. Naruto comes back to herself, regaining her awareness and growing more alert. Her teeth, vicious, reshape into fine points and swell past her lips. Sasuke stares down at them through her eyelashes, smirks, runs a finger along Naruto’s canine tooth and presses, just the feel the pressure. 

Her hand runs along the ridges of Naruto’s teeth, feeling the dips and groove, under her lips. Naruto opens her mouth and Sasuke slips one finger inside. Two. They’re so close now, Sasuke and Naruto. Foreheads almost touching—Sasuke slowly pressing herself closer and closer, chest to chest, thighs to thighs, enveloping Naruto. Sasuke’s fingers press further into Naruto’s mouth and she lets her, swallowing around the digits, feeling Sasuke press against the molars in the back of Naruto’s mouth. 

She scissors her fingers, feeling the ridges, the grooves, of Naruto’s teeth and tongue. Then, with an almost clinical, scientific look of curiosity, Sasuke plunges the fingers into the back of Naruto’s throat. Naruto gags, eyebrows furrowing as she bites down, _hard_. She can feel Sasuke’s bones grinding together between her teeth, tastes blood. Sasuke hisses, wrenching her hand free and Naruto scowls, chakra flaring once again.

“Bastard.” Naruto breathes, voice coming out rawer than she expected. 

Sasuke clicks her tongue, reaching her hand up to drag her blood and saliva covered fingers down Naruto’s cheek, smearing the mess along the come drying on Naruto’s chin. Her hand trails lower, along the sinew of Naruto’s neck, touching, feeling, down, down, slips past the waistband of Naruto’s pants and Naruto gasps. 

Sasuke’s arm is a heavy, sure weight against Naruto’s chest, keeping her in place. Grounding her. 

Sasuke’s slicked hand is well articulated and precise. It slips past Naruto’s underwear, through the curly hairs, and wastes no time running along the slit of Naruto’s embarrassingly wet cunt. Her hips buck eager, desperate, she wants to come, wants to push Sasuke down and fuck her all over again. 

“Hn.” Sasuke says, contemplating. She’s so close now, hyper focused, perfectly defined. Naruto can see the pores in her skin, feels her eyelashes flutter against her when Sasuke blinks. “Did you already get off? It’s so wet down here, I can’t tell.” Her voice is low, a little breathy. It goes straight to Naruto’s core and she clenches her thighs, glaring.

“You Bastard, come on.” Naruto breathes, angry, eager. A little over-heated. “Fuck me already, come _o—_ ” The word gets bitten in half as Sasuke shoves three fingers in at once. 

Naruto groans and throws her head back, hitting against the wall. Her nails scratch into the cold stone, trying to find purchase as Sasuke pumps all three of her fingers in and out. The angle is a little awkward—one of Sasuke’s shoulders is dipped down so she can reach deeper, higher, and Naruto forces her thighs to unclamp their death grip on Sasuke’s arm so she can reach her core better.

It helps. Sasuke fucks her deeper, harder. Forces her fingers up to the last knuckle and curls them forward. Naruto feels the smallest tremble in her knees. She closes her eyes and exhales a sharp, brash _hah_. Sasuke pulls out halfway, fans her fingers so Naruto can feel the stretch.

The slick noises coming from Naruto’s cunt are obscene. They echo loudly, _embarrassingly_ in the stillness of the room. Proof of want. Some of her slick runs down Sasuke’s arm, onto the sleeve of her yukata. Her entire hand is covered in it and Sasuke uses the opportunity to force her pinky inside, too.

Naruto bites her lip to keep from yelling out. It _hurts_ , the stretch boarding on too much, and for one dizzying moment Naruto wonders if she’s going to try and put her whole hand up there. She groans. Chews the red, swollen flesh of her lips as Sasuke pumps in and out, fucking her hard enough that she rocks forward on her heals. 

Sasuke’s breath is hot against the column of Naruto’s neck. She presses close, noses the underside of Naruto’s upturned jaw. Her hand keeps an even, unrelenting pace as she runs a tongue from the come dried on Naruto’s chin to the back of her ear. Licks along the shell and nips the lobe, pulling. Her mouth almost feels cool against Naruto’s super-heated skin.

Then she crooks her fingers, twists. Naruto moans. Her fingers slip out to rub at Naruto’s clit and she presses her lips up against Naruto’s ear, panting, quietly but almost performatively as if she knows what it does to Naruto. And it’s true, of course—the soft sounds of her breath makes Naruto’s cunt absolutely _throb_. Makes her want to eat Sasuke alive. 

Sasuke alternates between swirling her fingers around Naruto’s clit and plunging them into her cunt, two at a time. Then three. Four. Naruto’s face screws into an open, unbridled expression, jaw tipping open as she nears her orgasm.

“Come on.” She says. “Come on, come on, _Sasuke_.” She bucks her hips and jerks when Sasuke catches a nail on her clit. Sasuke bites her neck and Naruto seizes as warmth floods her body. She comes with her pulse hammering between Sasuke’s teeth and Sasuke’s hand between her thighs. Sasuke, _Sasuke—_

She sucks a bruise. Bites Naruto again, lighter this time. Laps the wound, tracing her tongue along the teeth marks. She pulls her hand back and wipes it on Naruto’s clothes. The arm pinning Naruto in place withdraws and Naruto slumps forward ever so slightly, dazed, heatshocked.

The room has stilled now, nothing but the sound of Naruto’s flushed panting. Sasuke touches her jaw, draws Naruto’s gaze up. She blinks. They both stare. Sasuke leans down and kisses her, no holds barred. Runs her tongue along the wet, swollen crease of Naruto’s lips. Swipes a thumb over her red peak of her cheekbone.

Naruto feels her heart swell uncomfortably in her chest. Feels it twist and turn and squeezes her eyes shut, kissing back with as much passion and attention as she can manage. Second wind. Sasuke’s other hand, sticky and smelling an awful lot like Naruto’s cunt, tangles in Naruto’s hair. Her scalp throbs, still sore from earlier ministrations, but this time Sasuke is much softer. A small, hopeful part of Naruto even thinks _tender_.

They kiss like that, in the damp, musky air of the room. Naruto runs a tongue along the crease of Sasuke’s teeth, gets a small nip for it but then Sasuke opens her mouth and Naruto feels like she might just melt right through the floorboards. Naruto’s hands slide up, hooking along Sasuke’s neck, feeling the bones underneath the skin. Her fingers run along Sasuke’s shoulder, touching the raised welts from Naruto’s bites. Thumbing the dried blood from the four, even puncture wounds. Sasuke sighs into her mouth and Naruto pulls her closer by her nape, gently slots their bodies together. 

Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke pulls away. She looks uncharacteristically disheveled, hair sticking up at strange angles, skin all kinds of strange shades of red. Half of her yukata is falling off of her shoulder, leaving one breast exposed. She makes a series of hand signs.

And just like that, Sasuke burns away. Flashes of red and white chakra dissolve her, eating her away in until nothing remains but soot and ash.

Naruto stares, half-dazed, legs bent and pants around her ankles as Sasuke flickers out of he room.

**Author's Note:**

> munks stop writing porn and finish ur other fics challenge


End file.
